warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Verkraft Thorium Compound
Prize Draw In addition to the Thorium awarded upon the full destruction of a Thorium Compound the Player will also have a chance to win additional awards in a Prize Draw. Current Layouts Base Defense Notes *Level 50 Defense Notes : **Elite Valkyrie's are ***Set to Fire at Will ( ) and will attack as soon as ground troops are deployed. ***Are customized with Jet Fuel Propulsion and Explosive Suit. **The Rocket Silo is loaded with Achilles Rockets. **The Drone Silo's contain customized Reaper Drones **Contains NO Land Mines *Level 65 Defense Notes : **Layout #1 : ***Patrolling Defenses : 4 Nightmares ***The Rocket Silo's are loaded with Icarus Rockets. ***Contains NO Land Mines **Layout #2 : ***The Rocket Silo's are loaded with Icarus Rockets. ***Contains NO Land Mines *Level 75 Defense Notes : **The Rocket Silo's are loaded with Icarus Rockets. **Contains 17 Land Mines ( Click Icon to View Locations ) *Level 80 Defense Notes : **Patrolling Defenses : 1 Jackal **6 Cloaked Infiltrator Leaders **2 Rocket Silo's loaded with Icarus Rockets. **Contains 18 Land Mines ( Click Icon to View Locations ) Spawn Schedule *''Thorium Compounds'' are available on the World Map for a short periods of time each spawn period. **Each spawn Period has a duration of 24 hours. **Once a spawn period has ended all Thorium Compound are removed from the World Map. **Spawn Periods are on the following days of the week : ***Level 50 Spawn Days : ****Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday & Sunday ***Level 65 Spawn Days : ****Continuous : Monday - Sunday ***Level 75 Spawn Days : ****Tuesday & Saturday ***Level 80 Spawn Days : ****Tuesday & .... Limited Attack Time Update History *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 80 ) returned on Feb 09, 2016. ( Ref ) *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 10, 20, 30, 40 ) were introduced in the G. U. of Jan 28, 2016. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 80 ) was removed on Jan 14, 2016. ( Ref ) *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 80 ) was introduced for 1 day only on Jan 14, 2016. ( Ref ) *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 75 ) was introduced in the G. U. of Sep 18, 2015. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 65 ) began spawning daily in the G. U. of Sep 18, 2015. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 65 ) increased its Thorium Payout in the G. U. of Jun 30, 2014. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 65 ) was introduced in the Game Update of Jun 06, 2015. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) increased its Thorium Payout in the G. U. of Oct 16, 2014. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) was introduced in the Game Update of Sep 10, 2014. *No Further Updates. Additional Information *The Verkraft Thorium Compounds are available on the World Map for a short periods of time each spawn period. **Spawn periods are every Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays **Each spawn Period has a duration of 24 hours. **Once a spawn period has ended all Thorium Compounds are removed from the World Map. Trivia *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) is the first Non-Event Base or Deposit to be controlled by the Verkraft. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound may also be refereed as the Verkraft Thorium Base. ( Ref ) *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Levels 10, 20 , 30, 40 ) ''have also been referred to as ''Verkraft Raid Base. ( |Ref ) *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 80 ) was introduced for a single day only on Jan 14, 2016. **It had a Payout of 12,000,000 Thorium **It also utilized the same Prize Draw as the other compounds. Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Level 50 Rogue Base introduced'' - Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) **''First Level 65 Rogue Base introduced'' - Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 65 ) **''First Non-Event Rogue Base to incorporate a Orbital Laser. '' - Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 09/10/14 ) - Power Play ( Official ) - Introduction Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 01/11/16 ) - World Map Unique Base Spawns - ( Official ) - Base Spawn Information Gallery - Map Icons ThoriumCompount-Lv10-MapICON.png ThoriumCompount-Lv20-MapICON.png ThoriumCompount-Lv30-MapICON.png ThoriumCompount-MapICON.png|World Map Icon Level 50 ThoriumCompount-MapICON-Lv65.png|World Map Icon Level 65, 75 & 80 Gallery ThoriumCompound-Description.png|Level 50 Description ThoriumCompound-Lv65-Description-2.png|Level 65 Description Verkraft-Thorium-Compound-Background.jpg|Background Thorium Compound Gallery - Prize Draw PrizeDraw-BossBase-ThroiumCompounds.png|Prize Draw Level 50, 65 &75 PrizeDraw-Awarded-ThroiumCompounds.png|Prize Draw Award Level 50 VK65-PrizeDrawWin-(6-30-2015).png|Prize Draw Award Level 65 ThoriumCompond-Lv75-PrizeDraw-Awarded.png|Prize Draw Award Level 75 Gallery Historical GameUpdate 09-10-2014-2.png|Game Update: Sep 10, 2014 Introduction GameUpdate 06-06-2015-2.png|Game Update: Jun 06, 2015 Level 65 Introduction GameUpdate 06-30-2015-(2).png|Game Update: Jun 30, 2015 Level 65 Updates Vk50-PrizeDrawWin-Medals-(9-10-2014).png|Level 50Award Sep 10, 2014 - Oct 16, 2014 VK65-PrizeDrawWin-Medals-(6-06-2015).png|Level 65 Award Jun 06, 2015 - Jun 30, 2015 VK80-PrizeDrawWin-Medals-(1-14-2016).png|Level 80 Award Jan 14, 2016 Only ThoriumCompound-Lv65-Description.png|Level 65 Description Jun 06, 2015 - Jun 30, 2015 verkraft thorium compound lock and load.png|Introduction Ad Navigation Category:A to Z